dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Groovers
Groovers were a series of music videos featuring clips from children's shows (and sometimes movies) on the El TV Kadsre Television Network and Banushen Media Corporation channels. They aired on ETVKK and Banushen Television in the late-1990's to mid-2000's. They were produced by Music and Magic Ltd. out of Screencold and Line for El TV Kadsre and Banushen. The successor to the videos is Toon Jukebox. 1999 * "Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of...)" - Lou Bega (first music video) * "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" - Eiffel 65 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs * "All Star" - Smash Mouth * "S Club Party" - S Club 7 * "Bring It All Back" - S Club 7 (used for Miami 7) * "Around The World" - Daft Punk * "Party Zone" - Daffy Duck (used for Looney Tunes) * "Absolutely Everybody" - Vanessa Amorosi * "How Bizzare" - OMC * "Love Makes The World Go Round" - The Powerpuff Girls (used for The Powerpuff Girls ''"Mime for a Change") * "Circles" - Soul Coughing * "Rollin'" - Soul Coughing * "Hey Boy Hey Girl" - The Chemical Brothers * "Room That Echoes" - Peking Man 2000 * "Going Under" - Devo * "Rock DJ" - Robbie Williams * "Life Is A Rollercoaster" - Ronan Keating * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster * "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" - The Wiggles * "F.U.N." - Spongebob and Plankton (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants "F.U.N.") * "Doing the Sponge" (used for SpongeBob SquarePants ''"The Chaperone") * "Can We Fix It?" - Bob the Builder * "Texas" - Sandy Cheeks (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"Texas") * "Ripped Pants" - Spongebob (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"Ripped Pants") * "Oops I Did It Again" - Britney Spears * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo * "Hey Baby" - DJ Otzi * "Who Let The Dogs Out" - Baha Men (used for ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "Can't Get Enough" - Supergroove 2001 * "Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Kylie Minogue * "It's Raining Men" - Geri Halliwell * "I'm Beliver" - Smash Mouth (used for Shrek) * "All Star" - Smash Mouth (re-used for Shrek) * "Don't Stop Movin" - S Club 7 * "Heaven" - DJ Sammy * "One More Time" - Daft Punk (first remake) * "Signal in the Sky" - The Apples in Stereo (used for The Powerpuff Girls) * "Mambo No. 5" - Bob the Builder * "Pop" - NSYNC * "Uptown Girl" - Westlife * "Loop de Loop" - Ween (used for SpongeBob SqaurePants "Your Shoe's United") * "Blitzkrieg Bop" - Ramones (used for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" - Daft Punk 2002 * "Murder on the Dancefloor" - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster (re-used for Hamtaro) * "The Ketchup Song" - Las Ketchup * "Can't Help Falling in Love" - A*Teens (used for Lilo & Sitich) * "Sk8er Boi" - Avril Lavigne * "Campfire Song Song" - SpongeBob SquarePants (used for SpongeBob SquarePants ''"The Camping Episode") * "Sophie" - Goodshirt * "That's What Girls Do" - No Secrets (used for ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie) * "When Worlds Collide" - Robot X-29488 and Cavey (used for SpongeBob SquarePants ''"Ugh") * "Are You In?" - Incubus * "Every Day" - Stevie Nicks (used for ''Sagwa: The Movie) * "Let's Beyblade!" - Sick Kid (used for Beyblade) * "In Your Eyes" - Kylie Minogue * "She Drives Me Crazy" - Fine Young Cannibals 2003 * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants * "Jerkin' Back 'N' Forth" - Devo * "Dare to be Stupid" - "Weird Al" Yankovic * "I Want You" - Savage Garden * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons * "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" - The Wiggles * "Hey Ya!" - OutKast * "Counting the Beat" - The Swingers * "In The Neighbourhood" - Sisters Underground * "Samishii Nettaigyo" - Wink * "Diamonds on China" - The Narcs * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo 2004 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (first remake) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC * "You Think You're a Man" - Divine * "Doraemon - The Cat" - Yannith LeFrançois (used for Doraemon) * "I Am The Music Man" - Black Lace * "12 Pains of Christmas" - Bob Rivers * "The Very First Christmas" - SpongeBob & Co. * "Go Santa Go" - The Wiggles * "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" - The Wiggles * "Christmas Chimes" - Jason Ebs * "Vienna Calling" - Falco * "Ocean Man" - Ween (used for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * "Best Day Ever" - Spongebob (used for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * "Yeah!" - Usher * "Maybe Tomorrow" - Goldenhorse * "It's A Colorful World" - Smokey Robinson (used for ToddWorld) * "Join Us, Join In" - Taura Jackson (used for ToddWorld) * "I Beileve in You" - Kylie Minogue * "Word Up" - Cameo * "Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows (used for Shrek 2) * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo (remake) 2005 * "People From Ibiza (Ibiza Remix)" - Sandy Marton * "Lum, the Alien Gal" - Christopher Berger (used for Urusei Yatsura) * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons (remake) * "Axel F" - Crazy Frog * "Do You Think I'm Disco" - Steve Dahl and Teenage Radiation (used for the garage band in Braceface) * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (second remake; used for Monster Jam) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC (remake) * "Walkie Talkie Man" - Steriogram * "Faster and Faster" - Devo * "I Want You" - Savage Garden (remake) * "Ninja Hattori, My Friend" - Rob Tinkler (used for Ninja Hattori) * "Schnappi, Das Kleine Krokodil" - Schnappi * "Circles" - Soul Coughing (remake) * "Rollin'" - Soul Coughing (remake) * "Popcorn" - Crazy Frog * "Push It To The Limit" - Paul Engermann * "Push the Button" - Sugababes * "The Mine Song" - Stingy (used for LazyTown) * "Speed Racer" - Devo * "Tripping" - Robbie Williams * "Run With Us" - Lisa Lougheed * "Talk Dirty to Me" - Poison * "Der Kommissar" - Falco * "Push Th' Little Daisies" - Ween * "Dare to be Stupid" - "Weird Al" Yankovic (remake) * "Do Your Thing" - Basement Jaxx * "Can't Stop Rockin'" - ZZ Top * "Mambo No. 5" - Bob the Builder (remake) * "Turn to You" - The Go-Go's * "Mad About You" - Belinda Carlisle * "Friends Forever" - Puffy AmiYumi * "Enid" - Barenaked Ladies * "Atomic Betty" - Tajja Isen (used for Atomic Betty) * "Gary Come Home" - Stew (used for SpongeBob Squarepants ''"Have You Seen This Snail?") * "Where's Gary?" - SpongeBob (used for ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''"Have You Seen This Snail?") * "Loadsamoney (Doin' Up the House)" - Harry Enfield` * "Homies" - Insane Clown Posse (last music video played) Clips used 2004 * "12 Pains of Christmas": ** ''Dragon Ball Z: A forest "in the south of the country" getting turned into desert from the "Strongest Guy in the World" movie (every instance of "finding a Christmas tree") ** Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Sheegwa declaring her story to Dongwa from "Sick Day" ("I want a Transformer for Christmas"), Sheegwa looking angry whilst saying "But we don't, we're their friends!" from "Cat and Mouse" ("Daddy, I want some candy!"), Sheegwa looking angry from "Sheegwa and the Blizzard" ("Buy me something!" and "I gotta go to the bathroom!"), Sheegwa crying from "Precious Gift" (the kid singer crying) ** Monster Jam: Blacksmith's crash at World Finals 2 ("Finding parking spaces"), WCW Nitro Machine's Orlando crash in 2000 (first "No parking spaces"), Grave Digger 8 ending it's Seattle 1999 run on a dirt mound (second "No parking spaces"), Monster Patrol driving with it's training wheels on in the Tom Meents gets arrested skit ("No parking") * "The Best Day Ever" ** Various episodes clips of SpongeBob SquarePants ''and movie clips of ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.